


Когда выцветают все краски

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от G до PG-13 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Сиобан Тилли хочет получить ответы о судьбе своей дочери, и она их получит.





	Когда выцветают все краски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all the colours have washed away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547756) by [zozo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo). 



> Огромные спойлеры второго сезона и в особенности его финала

**Звездная дата 1124.2/Корабль звездного флота «Энтерпрайз»/Внешний док, земная орбита**

На Земле прошла поминальная служба по «Дискавери». «Корабль потерян во время исполнения миссии чрезвычайной важности. Экипаж корабля показал пример исключительной храбрости», — заявляли официальные источники. Все остальное о корабле, о погибших оставалось полностью засекреченным.

Сиобан Тилли имела в голове встроенный универсальный переводчик с официального адмиральского звезднофлотского на нормальный человеческий язык. «Миссия исключительной важности» означала, что тут точно замешаны оперативники с черными дельтами, на которых ушли все последние ассигнования Федерации на безопасность. «Пример исключительной храбрости» говорил о том, что выжившие члены экипажа «Дискавери» и «Энтерпрайз» обязаны жизнью тем, кто погиб вместе с кораблем.

А «потерян»... вот эту часть Сиобан и собиралась выяснить как можно быстрее.

Обычно она путешествовала с небольшим сопровождением, в отдельном шаттле, прибывая с ворохом бумажной работы; в нормальной ситуации она бы связалась заранее, чтобы сообщить о визите, но это было не совсем официальное дело, и меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы у капитана Пайка появилось время, чтобы придумать для нее какие-нибудь отговорки.

Ее пост в Совете безопасности давал ей право на свободный доступ на любой корабль. Поначалу она планировала просто телепортироваться прямо перед капитаном, запугать его до смерти, но потом передумала, решив не переть напролом.

Вместо этого она переместилась в пустую переговорную на третьей палубе.

— Компьютер, — сказала она, — код доступа федеральной службы безопасности. Тилли. Сиобан. Эпсилон ноль девять два шесть фиолетовый, подтвердить.

— Подтверждаю.

— Местоположение капитана Кристофера Пайка.

— Капитан Пайк находится в переговорной на первой палубе.

Сиобан кивнула сама себе. Превосходно.

____________________

В последних докладах говорилось, что ремонт тарелки закончен на пятьдесят восемь процентов и в начале следующего года «Энтерпрайз» сможет вернуться в строй. После безумного периода службы на «Дискавери» Пайк с нетерпением ждал возвращения к рутинным обязанностям в новой пятилетней миссии.

Раздался предупреждающий перезвон от двери, и он резко вскинул голову. Кто еще может быть на корабле в этот час? Вслух он спросил:

— Компьютер, кто у двери?

Раздался сигнал, означающий отсутствие ответа.

— Информация засекречена, — произнес компьютер. _Какого черта?!_  
  
Пайк встал, поправил форму.

— Войдите, — настороженно произнес он.

С шипением двери разошлись, и за ними появилась землянка примерно его возраста, одетая в серый, андорианского покроя костюм с жестким воротником. Ее короткие каштановые волосы были идеально уложены, а выражение лица могло поспорить твердостью с дюраниумом.

Он удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Могу я узнать, что за засекреченная личность нанесла мне визит?

— Раздражает, когда от вас что-то скрывают, не так ли, капитан? Могу представить.

Пайк замер. Она выглядела как типичный бюрократ, не убийца, но за ее ледяным фасадом он легко угадывал волны ярости.

— Мне вызвать ребят из безопасности? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал расслабленно.

Загадочная женщина рассмеялась.

— Безопасность. Точно. Капитан Пайк, меня зовут Сиобан Тилли. И я вхожу в Совет безопасности Федерации. У меня такой уровень доступа, о котором вы даже не слышали. И сейчас вы мне расскажете, что случилось с моей дочерью.

____________________

Пайк словно постарел на десять лет в одно мгновение. Прекрасно.

— Уважаемая член Совета… — начал он, но она подняла палец, заставив его замолчать.

— Я скажу вам, — произнесла она, — что сообщили мне. А затем вы выложите всю правду.

«Посмотрим, когда до этого дойдет», — читалось на лице Пайка, но он кивнул и стал ждать продолжения.

— Моя дочь служила на корабле «Дискавери». Специалист инженерного отдела и участница программы командной подготовки. Она справлялась превосходно на обоих направлениях.

Когда злонамеренный искусственный интеллект просочился в Секцию 31, только «Энтерпрайз» и «Дискавери» были в состоянии остановить его. ИИ был уничтожен ценой гибели «Дискавери» и значительной части его команды, включая энсина Сильвию Тилли.

А теперь объясните, капитан, почему мне пришлось пройти восемь уровней защиты, чтобы получить такую малость? Почему искусственный интеллект был так заинтересован в «Дискавери»? Почему большая часть команды «Дискавери» успела эвакуироваться, когда корабль «неожиданно» взорвался? Почему среди них не было моей дочери?

Она остановилась. Она ожидала, что Пайк окажется упертым ковбоем, типичным военным, готовым запираться и отбиваться, у которого с боем придется вырывать каждое слово правды. И она хотела бы, чтобы он оказался таким, чтобы силой заставить его заговорить, срывать покров за покровом. Но она не ждала, что этого не понадобится, что она увидит слезы в глазах мужчины перед ней.

— Член Совета Тилли, — тихо начал он. — Ваша дочь — герой. — От Сиобан не укрылось, что он использовал настоящее время. — Она спасла десятки, сотни жизней. Она добровольно пожертвовала собой, чтобы обеспечить безопасность Федерации.

Сиобан отмахнулась, собираясь вернуться к сказанному позже.

— Этого мне мало, капитан.

Пайк вздохнул.

— Я знаю.

На секунду он прикрыл глаза, принимая решение, затем подошел к своему столу и поискал что-то в списке голографических файлов, выбрал один и загрузил.

В воздухе появилось лицо Сильвии, и Сиобан задержала дыхание. Прижав руку ко рту, она смотрела запись. Пайк деликатно отвел глаза.

_«... Я не знаю, будешь ли ты мною гордится. Надеюсь, что да. Но даже если и нет, я сама горжусь собой. И я чувствую, хм, что ты с уважением отнесешься к моему выбору. Мам, я уверена в этом»._

Сиобан протянула руку к голографическому изображению дочери, но видео закончилось. Она закрыла глаза и долго не шевелилась.

— Где она сейчас? — еле слышно, почти шепотом спросила она.

— На этот вопрос не так легко ответить, — вздохнул Пайк. — Она и «Дискавери» на девятьсот лет в будущем, охраняют кое-что настолько опасное, что понадобилось полностью убрать его из нашего времени.  
__  
Исключительная храбрость. Чрезвычайная важность. Ох, Сильвия.

Пайк подошел к маленькому бару и налил в два стакана. Один он предложил ей, другой рукой показывая на кушетку у одной из стен переговорной.

— Я служил с Сильвией недолго, — сказал он, — но, если у вас есть время, я хотел бы рассказать о вашей дочери.

Сиобан приняла напиток.

— Спасибо, капитан. Я… я хотела бы послушать.


End file.
